Tord Larsson
Tord Åke Larsson (born September 6th, 1989) was a Norwegian YouTuber and an online friend of Edd Gould whose animated counterpart Tord appeared in Eddsworld as a part of the regular cast from 2004 until 2008. History in Eddsworld As revealed in Edd's DeviantArt journal explaining the origins of Eddsworld, Tord was first brought in to draw comics for the series. He and Gould became close friends, which led Tord to become a character in the show, first properly debuting in the 2004 Christmas Special. Chronologically, Tord's character was the latest to debut, along with being the first to stop working with the Eddsworld crew. Eddsworld Departure Tord left Eddsworld in 2008. He claimed that he wanted to pursue his own artistic career, and not "mooch off of Edd." When he left, he insisted Edd should also remove his character. So, at the beginning of 25ft Under the Seat, Tord packed up his car and drove away. Later on, Tom would criticize Edd's way of removing the character from the series. But in a 2012 vlog, Tom said Tord's reason for leaving had more to do with him not liking the Eddsworld fan base and the attention it was giving him. According to Tom, it reached the point where Tord could, and still can no longer even use his real name online. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XPXkLa_K2_0 Despite theories made up by fans, his departure was NOT due to a fight with Tom. The character reappeared for the final eddisode created for the Eddsworld: Legacy season of Eddsworld, The End, although he was voiced by Jamie Spicer-Lewis. This was mostly due to the crew having no way to properly contact Larsson. Although Tom did find Larsson on a website and asked him to voice his character for the final act, although Larsson refused due to having guilt for not visiting Edd while he had cancer and going to his funeral, he said he doesn't want to show his face, and Tom respected and got Jamie to voice him. Differences between his personal and character's life *The character of Tord is a trigger-happy gun fanatic. His real-life counterpart hasn't used or even touched, a gun. *The character of Tord has communist beliefs, while his real counterpart doesn't. *The character of Tord is obsessed with hentai, but his real counterpart almost never views or draws it. *He is often seen alongside Edd, but in real life, the gang rarely met up. *In the show, Tom and Tord hate each other, however in real life, even if they don't get along, they don't hate each other. Post Eddsworld (2008-) In 2012, after learning about Edd Gould's death, he made a video explaining why he left Eddsworld, and to give his last words to his buddy Edd. At the time Tord also said that he might return as a cameo role on Eddsworld if Tom and Matt wanted him to. Matt is currently keeping him updated.Youtube Video Comment In a vlog on his own channel (DarkSquidge) Tom told fans that Tord later had to delete the vlog mentioned above (and his YouTube channel) after fans began to harass him again, telling everyone to "Leave. Him. Alone." On 26th August 2014, Someone on Twitter asked Matt if he's still in contact with him, and he replied on Twitter, "I would like to, but it's been a long time." Gallery TordLarrson.png TordinOslo.jpg Ibetyouaremakingfangirlsquees.PNG TORd.png Tord Larsson.jpg|Tord and Matt in a casual photo Trivia *He had a secret YouTube channel named KalashniCock, but since his upload about Edd's death, people became aware of it. He later closed the account, for reasons unknown, although Tom claimed it was due to the same fans who caused him to leave Eddsworld.YouTube channel: KalashniCock *According to Tom, Tord is literally living in hiding now, and can't even use his own real name due to the fans of Eddsworld.[http://www.vokle.com/events/66306-an-hour-with-tomska Vokle: An Hour with TomSka] *In WTFuture, Tord returned to record his line of "Oh my God, he bit off his arm!", (originally recorded by Alex L'Abbe in 2005). He is credited under "Special Thanks". It is unknown how the team got in contact with him again, and who contacted him to get him to record the line. *In Zombeh Attack, Tord got his own microphone in the middle of the episode and was no longer voiced by Alex L'Abbe from that point on. *Tord is younger than Matt by 22 days. *Tord was the first of five to have quit Eddsworld. References Category:Voice Actors Category:Eddsworld Category:Real Life People Category:Sadak Kahie Category:Writers Category:Animator Category:Retired Category:Tord Category:Tord Larsson Category:Norwegian